


[Podfic] Accidentally in Love

by niania



Category: BBC Radio RPF, One Direction RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic, Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick didn’t really know what to say to that. There was a point in there somewhere about how they were not in a relationship, but then the fact that they were not and Harry still came to mother-hen him made him feel a lot less awful. And he would kind of like for it to happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidentally in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596354) by [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow). 



Cover Art provided by niania.

| 

## Accidentally in Love

  


**Author:** ragingrainbow  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** One Direction RPF, BBC Radio RPF  
  
 **Pairing:** Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw  
  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Warnings:** fluff, sick!fic  
  
 **Summary:** Nick didn’t really know what to say to that. There was a point in there somewhere about how they were not in a relationship, but then the fact that they were not and Harry still came to mother-hen him made him feel a lot less awful. And he would kind of like for it to happen again.  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/596354) | **Wordcount:** 788  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?opbrk2m836weaoi) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:20  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?ulgci9d7eajul3w) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:20  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**  
This was created as a present for [](http://ragingrainbow.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragingrainbow**](http://ragingrainbow.livejournal.com/). Her wish on day 4 of the [Snowflake Challenge](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/) was for one of her fics to get podficced. That was a wish I could fulfill. Also it was her birthday... When I read through her wishlist I saw fandoms like SPN, QaF and Sherlock so it seemed like my usual playground. I was a little surprised when I found out that all her fics are within bandom which is a playground in a whole different town. ^_^ Well it's called a challenge and it's not like I never podficced in a totally new fandom before. Actually this seems to become a theme here... Anyway, I googled Nick Grimshaw. (He's a radio and TV presenter in the UK.) And I even kind of knew who Harry Styles is. Ha! Never listened to a One Direction song though... However, what's not to love about sick!boys being all cute? So have some bandom fluff!

Also I count this as my fulfillment of Snowflake's day 9 challenge:

**In your own space, create a fanwork. A drabble, a ficlet, a podfic, or an icon, art or meta or a rec list. A picspam. Something. Leave a comment in this post saying you did it. Include a link to your post if you feel comfortable doing so.**

Done! \o/


End file.
